OCEAN BREATHES SALTY
by Akatsuki-itasasu
Summary: Por favor, Enji, necesito que vuelvas porque mis alas duelen y mi corazón está latiendo tan extraño.
1. VERANO

**Angst, Muerte de un personaje, Hurt/comfort.**

 _DISCLAIMER: My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi. Escribo de él sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _Your body may be gone, I'm gonna carry you in._ _  
_ _In my head, in my heart, in my soul._ _  
_ _And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both live again._

Ocean breathes salty- Modest Mouse

VERANO.

.

.

 _30 de Junio._

Enji, tu hija ha traído un terapeuta a nuestra casa.

Me negué a hablar con él un par de veces, pero tienes que reconocer que ella es muy terca y su carácter persuasivo lo heredó de ti. Siéntete orgulloso de ello.

Hablar con el terapeuta fue un poco improductivo, él hacia preguntas difíciles y las respuestas coherentes no son lo mío, así que me regaló este diario. Dijo que podía escribirte y ponerte al tanto de lo que ocurra y tal vez así me sienta mejor –Como si eso fuera posible- Nada se pierde con intentar ¿no?.

¿Sabes siquiera lo que te ha sucedido? Arruinaste lo que pudo haber sido la cosa más romántica que hiciste por mí. Podemos comenzar por ahí.

Ibas directo a hablar con mi superior, querías que fuera relevado de la estúpida misión que tenía y de la que no podía hablarte. Cuando me pongo a pensar en ello no puedo evitar preguntarme si alguna vez alguien te pidió que te metieras en tus asuntos, eso habría evitado que encontraras aquellos Nomu y tú aun seguirías aquí.

Cuando me lo dijeron yo estaba preparando la cena o alguna cosa que ahora no tiene sentido. Fui al hospital tan rápido como pude y no me separe de ti un solo segundo, pero ya de nada sirvió. Tú ya no pudiste verme y el detective Tsukauchi terminó contándome lo que tratabas de hacer. Se lo contó a toda tu familia en realidad, ninguno me miro a los ojos pero sabía que estaban culpándome. Yo también me culpo.

El funeral fue al día siguiente. Había demasiadas cámaras y muchos héroes con los que seguramente tenías conexiones también estaban allí. Best Jeanist dio un emotivo discurso y tu ex esposa y tu hija comenzaron a llorar. Tus hijos estaban muy serios y All Might puso una cara que ni siquiera puedo describir. Estábamos sufriendo y tú solo estabas allí en una urna, ignorándonos a todos.

Los primeros días sin ti en casa fueron bastante caóticos. No recuerdo mucho en realidad. Tu nombre estaba por todos lados y eso me abrumaba bastante. Aparecías en tantos programas a la vez, incluso en el canal de moda. Todos hablaban de tus logros y del gran legado que dejaste, pero nadie hablaba del Enji que yo recordaba.

Nadie decía que el héroe número uno era mal hablado, tampoco criticaban tu mal genio ni de tu incapacidad de decir más de dos cosas románticas en una misma oración. Pero estaba bien, eso lo hacía sentir un poco como una farsa y seguía alimentado mi esperanza de verte regresar.

Nadie mencionó nuestra relación, no te preocupes. Al parecer los peces gordos te debían algunos favores y decidieron que esconderme era la forma de pagarte. Eso te hace lucir más como un gánster que como un héroe pero ya no importa.

La gente de tu agencia dio varias entrevistas y tu hijo Shoto era mencionado tantas veces que ver la televisión se volvió muy difícil. La desconecté y la llevé al ático, así que al final tú ganaste, no más televisión para mí.

Ahora estoy en casa, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por salir adelante, o eso es lo que se supone que debería decir, pero lo cierto es que todo es una puta mierda si tú no estás y quiero correr al maldito cementerio y reconstruirte de entre las jodidas cenizas. Quiero tomar tu malhumorada cara y golpearte en la nariz y gritarte que te amo, que jamás vuelvas a abandonarme.

Enji, si esto es una broma quiero ser el primero en decirte que tus bromas apestan.

Te tendré al tanto de las cosas interesantes que ocurran. Aunque no esperes mucho, salir y hablar con personas se ha vuelto una de las cosas que ya no hago desde tú no estás aquí.

Te extraño.

.

.

 _2 de Julio._

He intentado salir a hacer las compras. Lo intento, lo juro. Pero no tengo ganas de salir de la habitación.

Cuando amanece sólo me quedo mirando al techo, esperando escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y poder bajar a recibirte. Pero nunca se abre, ni siquiera cuando la noche llega.

He tenido algunas pesadillas. Sueño que te busco y no puedo encontrarte, no importa cuánto corra, nunca puedo verte. También sucede así en la realidad, no importa cuánto te espere nunca cruzas esa puerta.

¿Eso tiene sentido?

Creo que dejaré de ver al terapeuta.

.

.

 _5 de Julio._

No puedo dormir, tampoco puedo comer, no importa cuanto lo intente. Cualquier cosa que llega a mi estómago es devuelta en ese instante, así que sólo he logrado hidratarme de vez en cuando.

No había sido un problema, después de todo no tengo en que gastar energías además de gritarte contra la almohada que vuelvas, pero hoy me vi en el espejo por primera vez en mucho tiempo y no puede reconocerme.

Mis ojos lucían hundidos y pequeños, mi barba era un completo desastre y mis pómulos estaban sobresaliendo de una manera extraña. Por un instante agradecí que no estuvieras y no pudieras verme en este estado.

Dos segundos después me dije a mi mismo que ójala pudieras estar aquí y saber que todo esto es tu culpa.

Jugar a esperarte me está fastidiando, sólo vuelve y continuemos con nuestras vidas.

.

.

 _28 de Julio._

Lamento haber desaparecido, no he estado viviendo al día y la mayoría de veces ni siquiera noto que el tiempo pasa. Admito que no siempre me dan ganas de escribir y prefiero hablarle a la nada pensando que puedes escucharme, a veces funciona.

Tu hija ha estado aquí varias veces. Ella y sus hermanos se están haciendo cargo de todos tus pendientes y al parecer yo entro en esa definición.

Lamento ser una carga para tus hijos, Enji.

Ella vino a ofrecerme su ayuda. Las cosas con los altos mandos se han puesto difíciles, ¿sabes? Cuando te fuiste tu familia comenzó a hacer preguntas y mi misión salió a la luz. Al final me revocaron la licencia de héroe y tengo que cerrar mi agencia si no quiero ir a prisión.

No te sientas mal por mí, cerrar la agencia es algo que habría hecho tarde o temprano, después de todo no he podido salir de casa desde que tú no estás. Tengo miedo de que en mi ausencia puedas volver y no me encuentres, entonces te irías y esta vez yo no podría soportarlo.

Pero estoy divagando, lo siento.

Ya no poder ser un héroe tampoco es importante ahora, tú eras mi motivación y sin ti eso ya no tiene sentido.

Fuyumi está tratando de hacerme salir de vez en cuando, aunque si me lo preguntas creo que tiene miedo de que me lance por el balcón o algo así. Pero mis alas tienen sus propios instintos y terminaría volando antes de estamparme contra el asfalto, así que no te preocupes por mí. Nada me pasará incluso aunque lo intente.

.

.

 _7 de Agosto._

Mañana es tu cumpleaños.

O lo sería si estuvieras aquí.

Pediré que traigan _kuzumochi_ a nuestra casa y podrás comer hasta reventar.

Después tendrás que hacerme el amor sobre el comedor o no podré perdonártelo nunca.

Fui demasiado ordinario, lo siento. Podrás hacerme el amor donde tú quieras y yo te perdonaré siempre. Así que vuelve, por favor.

.

.

 _9 de Agosto,_

No llegaste.

Tiraré el _Kuzumochi_ a la basura.

Sigo esperándote.

.

.

 _28 de Agosto._

Hoy decidí limpiar la casa.

Lavé tu horrible taza roja y la dejé junto a la cafetera, como tanto te empeñabas en hacer cada mañana.

También planche tu traje de héroe y lo colgué en la puerta del baño, por si quieres usarlo cuando vuelvas.

Quité las cortinas de la habitación y puse esas aburridas telas azules que tanto querías, espero que eso te haga feliz.

Luego traté de acomodar tus cosas del baño, pero no pude. La colonia que usabas cada día seguía allí donde la dejaste. Ni siquiera fui capaz de ponerle la tapa de nuevo, tú la dejaste destapada y quiero que siga así.

.

.

 _3 de Septiembre_

Fuyumi vino esta mañana. A veces ella solo viene a hablar de ti y nada más.

Dijo que la gente evita mencionarte y que yo soy el único que puede recordarte.

Me confesó que me odiaba por haberte separado de su madre y por haber causado tu muerte. Luego comenzó a llorar y se disculpó.

Yo no lloré. No recuerdo haber llorado ni una sola vez desde que no estás aquí. Pero si me he culpado, lo hago cada maldito día.

Cuando ella dejo de llorar me miro muy seria, creí que iba a golpearme en la cara. Hubiera preferido que fuera así.

 _Papá te adoraba_ , eso fue lo que dijo. Yo no respondí, pero sentí cómo las paredes se hicieron pequeñas hasta comenzar a asfixiarme.

Creo que no me adorabas lo suficiente. Me abandonaste y eso no suena a afecto por ningún lado.

Enji, debo irme. Hay malditas gotas cayendo de algún lugar y mi letra es un desastre. Temo que cuando despiertes comiences a gritarme por no entender nada de lo que está escrito aquí y esa maldita gotera no deja de ensuciar mis palabras.

Joder, sólo… deja de ser un bastardo por una vez en tu vida y vuelve.

Te lo ruego. Vuelve. Despierta y grítame por mi maldita letra.

.

.

 _10 de Septiembre_

Siempre fuiste un poco bastardo; con tus hijos, con tu ex esposa, con tus fans y también conmigo.

A mí me daba igual, no me sentía herido. Siempre pude distinguir tus crueles acciones con trasfondo de las pocas cosas extrañas -pero amables- que hacías con el corazón.

Siempre supe que besabas mi frente cuando creías que estaba dormido y que el que hubiera galletas de chocolate en la alacena no era casualidad. Sabía que mi cabello se secaba más rápido cuando tú estabas cerca, que el "Hice demasiado café" no era un error de cálculo y que tus sonrisas más sinceras eran sólo para mí.

Hacías que tus gestos buenos se sintieran cotidianos y no fui consciente de lo mucho que te necesitaba a mi lado hasta que ya no estuviste más. Ahora me siento como la peor persona del mundo por no haberme comprometido con esta relación antes.

No puedo parar de pensar en que te fuiste por mi culpa, en que era yo quien debía morir, yo estaba preparado para ello. Iba a ser un egoísta y abandonarte antes de que tú lo hicieras, pero siempre fuiste tan malditamente inteligente que encontraste la forma de hacerme pagar por lo que yo trataba de hacerte, incluso sin saberlo.

Odio tanto la soledad, odio tanto que esta casa se sienta ajena si tú no estás. Odio que ya no puedas abrazarme bajo las sábanas cada noche y odio que hayas roto mi corazón sin siquiera intentarlo.

Por favor, Enji ¿Cuánto más necesitas verme sufrir para perdonarme y volver?

.

.

 _19 de septiembre._

Lo estuve pensando. Yo era quien debía morir, sí. Pero no te habría abandonado.

Lo habría intentado, pero habría vuelto por ti.

¿Puedes volver por mí, Enji?

.

.

* * *

¡Hey! Gracias por llegar hasta acá.  
Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un Hawks solito en el mundo y por fin lo hice.  
Aun quedan 3 capítulos más así que espero contar con su apoyo.

Sugerencias, críticas y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y me ayudan a mejorar.  
¡Gracias por leer!


	2. OTOÑO

OTOÑO

 _22 de septiembre._

El gato que alimentabas sigue viniendo cada día. Le dije que no vendrás más pero él seguía maullando en la puerta trasera.

La lluvia no ha parado en dos semanas así que le he dejado entrar. Su nombre es Endeavor, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

A Endeavor le gusta dormir en tu sillón y a mí me gusta dejarle dormir allí.

A veces creo que volverás y vas a enfadarte por todo el pelo de gato imposible de quitar, pero terminarás cediendo y tendremos un gato en casa. Después fingirás que te desagrada pero lo dejarás quedarse en tus piernas cada noche mientras lees y yo fingiré que no lo noto y todos seremos felices.

Así que vuelve pronto porque Endeavor y yo te extrañamos.

.

.

.

.

 _3 de Octubre._

Fuyumi volvió.

Admito que tenerla de visita es agradable.

Me ha dicho que Best Jeanist es ahora el héroe número uno, pero eso es algo que se veía venir. También me dijo que Shoto se está preparando para tomar tu lugar en la agencia. Eso debe ponerte muy orgulloso donde quiera que estés.

La gotera imposible de encontrar sigue dando problemas; A veces está en el baño, otras en la cocina y últimamente está dándome problemas cuando trato de dormir. He revisado el techo pero todo luce bien.

Por favor Enji, necesito que vuelvas y me ayudes a encontrarla porque está volviéndome loco y mi cabeza está comenzando a doler.

.

.

.

.

 _20 de Octubre_

Esta mañana Endeavor subió al árbol gigante en nuestro patio y salí a buscarlo.

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pude mirar el inmenso cielo, ya sabes, verlo realmente. Había tantas nubes grandes y el sol estaba escondido detrás de una.

Después recordé tus ojos brillantes y mi pecho comenzó a doler.

Todo se volvió tan borroso en ese momento y mis mejillas comenzaron a mojarse. Creí que estaba lloviendo así que intente volar hasta el árbol para tomar a Endeavor y resguardarnos en la cocina, pero cuando abrí mis alas todos mis huesos crujieron y comenzaron a doler demasiado.

Entré corriendo a casa y comencé a buscarte, pero no podía ver nada y tú no me respondías por ningún lugar. Tuve mucho miedo y tú no estabas aquí.

Por favor, Enji, necesito que vuelvas porque mis alas duelen y mi corazón está latiendo tan extraño.

.

.

.

 _22 de Octubre_.

Llamé a Fuyumi y ella llamó a Recovery Girl.

Mis alas aun sufren pero están bien, gracias por preguntar. Físicamente no hay nada que me impida volar pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo hacerlo.

Las plumas han comenzado a caerse y yo no sé qué hacer. Jamás se habían caído tantas.

Tú eres demasiado inteligente así que cuando vuelvas tendrás que ayudarme a pensar en una solución.

.

.

.

 _28 de Octubre._

No logro conciliar el sueño a placer, pero ahora duermo más que antes. Eso es bueno ¿no?, sólo me acomodo donde puedo a la hora que puedo y todo fluye así.

He tenido que ingeniármelas para aprender a ahogar sollozos en la madrugada y a lidiar con mi miseria en soledad. No me mal entiendas, tampoco es tan malo como se escucha.

Endeavor ha aprendido a leerme en ese aspecto. Ahora se sienta en tu lado de la cama y comienza a ronronear. A veces funciona, a veces no…

También he bajado diez kilos, aunque aún no sé si es porque he perdido demasiadas plumas o porque yo mismo he adelgazado desde la última vez que te vi. Pero está bien. Cuando tú vuelvas todo estará bien.

Yo estoy esperándote y lo seguiré haciendo por el tiempo que tú necesites.

Sólo… No me olvides. Por favor.

.

.

.

 _3 de Noviembre._

Endeavor está engordando y comportándose extraño. Nunca he entendido a los gatos.

También llamó tu abogado, dijo algo sobre tu testamento y que la casa está a mi nombre. Gracias por eso, supongo, pero no lo necesito.

Si quieres hacerme un regalo lindo puedes cumplir la promesa que me hiciste cuando llegamos aquí. Dijiste que nos haríamos viejos juntos -después me golpeaste el hombro cuando dije que el único viejo eras tú-

Cumple esa promesa, Enji. En serio lo necesito.

.

.

.

 _10 de Noviembre._

Fuyumi está saliendo seriamente con un chico. Sentí que era mi responsabilidad decírtelo.

Ella lucía muy contenta así que la felicite. Pero debo ser sincero contigo, en realidad estaba enfadado. Todos parecer continuar su vida con normalidad, están empezado a ser felices y se siente demasiado incorrecto.

Todos han comenzado a olvidarte y me da miedo que me pase lo mismo. A veces ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo se sentía el tacto de tus dedos en mi piel y eso me parte el corazón.

Por favor, regresa Enji. No te quiero olvidar.

.

.

.

 _21 de Noviembre._

Endeavor resultó ser un ella, pero estoy seguro de que eso lo sabías. Sólo siguió engordando hasta que comenzó a ser obvio.

Un veterinario vino a revisarla, pronto seremos abuelos de tres gatos, bueno, solo uno en realidad. Fuyumi se quedara con dos de ellos.

Hay un nuevo vecino en la casa del frente, se mudó hace una semana. Él viene cada día y toca la puerta. Creo que quiere hacer amigos pero aun no me siento cómodo hablando con la gente.

Ojalá estuvieras aquí y pudieras abrirle la puerta.

.

.

.

 _6 de Diciembre_

No voy a escribirte más, estoy harto.

Odio estar sin ti, odio no poder verte al despertar, odio no poder escucharte tararear cuando crees que estas sólo y odio que nunca respondas cuando te llamo.

Te necesito y a ti te importa una mierda desde el día en que decidiste abandonarme en este maldito mundo.

Quería ser feliz a tu lado, quería que cumplieras tu promesa, pero no eres más que un jodido mentiroso Enji Todoroki y eso me hace enfadar.

Dijiste que me amabas, ¿por qué demonios no estás conmigo cuando más te necesito?

Ya da igual. Es todo, ya he terminado contigo.

Tú y tu promesa pueden irse al diablo.

.

.

.

 _19 de Diciembre._

No te odio.

Te odie por unos días, pero ya no.

Yo solo trataba de limpiar ese estúpido escritorio que nunca me dejabas tocar y lo encontré, mi regalo de navidad. Eso.

El anillo es precioso, gracias, pero seguiré esperándote para que seas tú quien lo ponga en mi dedo, así que date prisa.

También encontré la tarjeta que tratabas de hacer. Habría sido más romántico si no hubieras tachado él "te amo", pero gracias de nuevo.

Yo también te amo.

* * *

¡Hey! Gracias por llegar hasta acá.  
Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer su apoyo y su aceptación a este pequeño escrito. Me motiva muchísimo para continuar.

Sugerencias, críticas y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y me ayudan a mejorar.  
¡Gracias por leer!


	3. INVIERNO

INVIERNO

 _25 de Diciembre_

Feliz Navidad, Enji.

Ya somos abuelos.

Acabo de revisar a Endeavor y todo luce bien. Los pequeños gatos son tan blancos como ella, excepto el nuestro que tiene una mancha gris en la frente y los ojos de un azul brillante que me recuerda a los tuyos.

Fuyumi ha venido a verlos y les ha puesto nombre al instante.

El nuestro no tendrá un nombre, esperaré a que vuelvas y ambos se lo pondremos, así que date prisa. El pequeño gato, Endeavor y yo estamos esperándote.

.

.

28 de Diciembre.

Puse el anillo en mi dedo. Ese es mi autoregalo.

Tendrás que compensarme el no estar aquí en mi día especial.

.

.

 _2 de Enero._

Había olvidado que el calor extra en la habitación siempre era gracias a ti.

También había olvidado que nunca nos preocupamos por la calefacción gracias a eso.

Hace una semana nevó y ahora la nieve ha comenzado a derretirse. El frio me cala los huesos y yo sólo puedo pensar en la forma que te abrazaba con mis alas para protegerte del frio, pero que eras tú quien nos calentaba a ambos.

Difícilmente podríamos volver a los viejos tiempos, ahora mis alas son demasiado cortas y tú ya no estás aquí.

Te necesito Enji, por favor, mi pecho está doliendo y no sé por qué, mis alas ya no crecen y se siente como la mierda y tú ni siquiera estas aquí aunque prometiste que lo harías.

Por favor, Enji, la vida en la tierra es espantosa si no estás tú.

 _._

 _._

 _15 de Enero._

Los gatitos se han ido a su nuevo hogar.

¿Cuándo volverás al tuyo?

 _20 de Enero_

Enji, ¿crees en el más allá?

Yo no, pero tu hija ha comenzado a influenciarme.

Ella dice que puedes vernos y que si te hablo con el corazón tú puedes escucharme.

Yo creo que si el más allá existe estarías demasiado ocupado mirando a tu hijo y algunas veces a All Might, -aunque su eterna competencia haya terminado- pero aun así intento hablarte. Te pido que vuelvas y me abraces una vez más.

También espero que estés pasándola mejor que yo y hayas tenido la oportunidad de hacer las paces con tu familia, espiritualmente quiero decir. Fuyumi está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo al respecto y sus hermanos también, aunque ninguno quiera admitirlo.

Yo continuaré esperándote, así que despierta pronto.

 _._

 _._

 _6 de Febrero._

Esta mañana antes de despertarme juro que pude verte por un momento.

Mis ojos estaban entre abiertos y tú estabas acomodado a mi lado como siempre. Vi tu espalda ancha y tus blancos hombros descubiertos, tu cabello rojo brillaba justo como lo recordaba y aquel lunar café en tu espalda hizo que todo se sintiera tan real.

Por primera vez me sentí en paz.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y traté de acurrucarme contra tu espalda una vez más. Puedo jurar que sentí tus labios en mi frente e incluso tu aroma me cosquilleo la nariz.

Fue fantástico, todo fue perfecto por un instante.

Después la realidad me golpeó en la cara.

Creo que nunca había llorado con tanta fuerza, incluso vomité por el esfuerzo mientras lo hacía y yo simplemente no podía parar. Todo es un jodido desastre. Creo que no podré dormir de nuevo.

Por favor, Enji, si de verdad estas en el cielo y puedes vernos ¿Cuánto más necesitas verme sufrir para volver?

 _._

 _._

 _19 de Febrero_

All Might vino a casa. Lo sé, yo estaba igual de sorprendido.

Tienes que admitir que es un buen conversador, así que todo fue más agradable de lo que esperaba.

Le ofrecí té en tu fea taza roja y le conté que siempre la lavabas pero nunca bebías en ella. A él le hizo gracia y a mí se me estrujo el corazón. Fue la primera vez que alguien sonrió genuinamente al recordarte en lugar de poner la espantosa y triste expresión de siempre.

Me preguntó si había ido a tu tumba y en ese momento me di cuenta de que nunca he ido a verte. En realidad, me di cuenta que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de visitarte en un cementerio. Supongo que me da miedo no poder encontrarte ni siquiera allí.

Él tampoco ha ido a visitarte así que lleguemos a la conclusión de que ambos somos unos cobardes.

Me invitó a dar un paseo nocturno y aunque al principio dudé en abandonar nuestro hogar terminé aceptando. Tuviste los ojos puestos en él tanto tiempo que no puedo evitar pensar en All Might como una parte de ti y eso es un poco reconfortante.

Fue la primera vez desde tu muerte que me atreví a poner un pie fuera de casa –te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que se pueden conseguir a domicilio- y honestamente había olvidado la sensación del viento fresco en mi cara y lo agradable que es ver más que el mismo escenario de siempre.

Caminamos un poco por el vecindario, cada quien pensando en lo suyo pero ambos pensando en ti. Ni siquiera importo que todo el recorrido fuera en completo silencio, sólo importaba que ambos te extrañábamos y que a los dos nos gustaría que volvieses.

 _«A veces me da la impresión de que volverá.»_ Murmuró en cuanto volvimos a casa. Yo sólo asentí sin mirarlo, porque muy dentro de mí creo que podrías hacerlo. _«Pero creo que ambos sabemos que eso no pasará…»_

Dolió cuando lo dijo.

Dolió porque es verdad.

Perdón Enji, tengo muchas cosas que procesar.

 _._

 _._

 _2 de Marzo._

He estado saliendo a dar pequeños paseos nocturnos desde que All Might estuvo aquí.

A veces pienso tanto en ti que creo que voy a ahogarme en cualquier momento si me quedo encerrado, y no importa el camino que mis pensamientos lleven siempre termino preguntándome lo mismo.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer sin ti?

 _._

 _._

 _6 de Marzo._

He llamado a Fuyumi y le he pedido la dirección del cementerio.

Me parece que tenemos algo pendiente, Enji.

 _._

 _._

 _18 de Marzo._

Nunca antes había sentido tanta ansiedad por verte.

Ni siquiera la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama había logrado que las manos me temblaran así. Pero esta vez, Dios, todo fue tan distinto. Podía sentir el nerviosismo revolviéndome el estómago y buscando una salida por cada poro de mi piel. No, no estoy exagerando.

Encontrarte entre todos los nombres en el columbario no fue para nada difícil. Tu agencia se encargó de colocarte justo al centro, donde tu nombre reposaba en una brillante lámina dorada.

Durante varios días no había podido parar de pensar en que podría decirte cuando te tuviese enfrente y en ese momento, cuando por fin podía decir lo que quisiera me di cuenta de todo: No teníamos absolutamente nada que decirnos, fuiste arrebatado de mi lado y la culpa no era ni tuya ni mía y al mismo tiempo sí era de los dos.

Enji, yo solo podía pensar en todas aquellas cosas que ya no hicimos, en todas las promesas que no cumplimos, los "te amo" que ya jamás serian dichos.

Jamás podría volver a hundir mi nariz en tu cuello mientras te abrazo ni tendré la oportunidad de convencerte para quedarte en la cama conmigo cada mañana.

Nos quedaron tantas cosas por hacer, tantas historias por vivir, que en el momento en que estuve parado frente a lo que quedó de ti no pude hacer nada más que dejar que el nudo en mi garganta me ahogara hasta terminar con la frente pegada a la placa con tu nombre.

Cerré los ojos, dejando ir todo, sintiendo que mis cejas se presionaron juntas mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba en agonía.

El mundo entero desapareció a mí alrededor y por un par de horas sólo fuimos tú, yo y todas las lágrimas y balbuceos atormentados que te debía.

Sólo me di cuenta de que la noche había caído cuando un par de manos se posaron en mis hombros. Gimoteé sin querer apartarme de ti. En cualquier otro momento me habría dado la vuelta con la esperanza de verte. Pero ya no. Ahora podía recordar a la perfección hasta el más pequeño detalle de ti, y el toque de esas manos estaba absurdamente lejos de lo cálido que era el tuyo.

 _«Sabía que estarías aquí.»_ Había murmurado el dueño de las manos alejándome del frio mármol. _«Te llevaré a tu casa»_

Enji, no supe cuánto tiempo llevaba All might mirándonos ni me interesó saberlo. Yo sólo pude limpiarme las mejillas con los puños de mi camiseta antes de murmurarte un pequeño adiós y besar tu nombre por última vez.

No ha habido día en el que no haya estado agradecido por conocerte ni día en el que haya lamentado que ya no estés junto a mí. Pero creo que ha sido suficiente. Si hay alguien en el mundo que hubiese deseado mi felicidad ese definitivamente serias tú.

Perdóname Enji, pero esta vez soy yo quien necesita seguir sin ti.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a este pequeño fanfic.  
Criticas, sugerencias y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.  
Como siempre, mil gracias por leer.


	4. PRIMAVERA

PRIMAVERA

 _1 de Mayo._

Tapé la colonia que tenías en el baño y la guardé en una caja, como el resto de tus pertenencias.

Voy a darle esta casa a tu hija como regalo de bodas. La compraste para que una pareja fuera feliz aquí y si tú no estás entonces no tiene mucho sentido.

Ella insiste en pagármela pero no necesito el dinero, le he dicho que con cuidarla es más que suficiente pero es tan terca como tú.

Estoy empezando a buscar apartamentos en la ciudad. Creo que estoy listo para volver a la vida.

Chiste malo.

Te amo.

.

.

.

 _13 de Mayo._

Esta mañana salí a hacer las compras y por fin pude conocer al vecino del frente que es casi tan alto como tú.

También es muy enérgico, además de un gran fan tuyo. Nos llevábamos muy bien al instante.

Vendrá a cenar esta noche, así que buscaré algunos platos en las cajas de mudanza.

Será divertido hablar de ti con desconocidos.

.

.

.

 _27 de Mayo._

A veces aún me cuesta dormir.

Aún necesito tu calor a mi lado, necesito escucharte respirar y acurrucarme contra tu pecho. Aun quiero besarte como si no viviera para más pero he comprendido que eso ya no podrá ser.

Quizás en el futuro, cuando yo muera y ambos podamos revolcarnos en el jardín del edén o cualquiera que sea el lugar en el que podamos estar juntos. Entonces haré que cumplas tu promesa de estar a mi lado para siempre.

Por ahora me he conformado con poner una foto nuestra sobre la pila de cajas en la sala pero sólo mientras aún estoy en ésta casa.

Cuando me mude encontraré un lugar digno para colocarla, lo prometo.

.

.

.

1 de Junio.

Al final aceptaré el dinero de tu futuro yerno por esta casa, pero sólo la mitad.

Voy a usarlo para poner un invernadero o una florería, aun no estoy muy seguro.

.

.

.

.

.

Salí a cenar con el vecino. Fue una noche entretenida si me lo preguntas, él tiene muchos temas de conversación y un entusiasta sentido del humor. No había reído así en mucho tiempo.

También pagó la cuenta y abrió la puerta del auto para mí, ¿eso lo hace una cita?

Te amo.

Te extraño.

.

.

.

.

.

Al final decidí poner una florería. Voy a estudiar un montón y buscaré algunos cursos sobre decoración.

Estoy pensando en el nombre que le pondré, ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

También encontré un pequeño local en el centro de la ciudad, es cálido y bien iluminado. La florería quedará perfecta allí.

Te va a encantar.

.

.

.

.

.

Ayer terminé la mudanza.

Aún hay cajas por todos lados pero esto va tomando forma poco a poco.

Con la florería todo va viento en popa; he encontrado a los proveedores que necesitaba y ya hice la selección de flores para los primeros arreglos. No es por presumir pero creo que tengo un don para esto.

Fuyumi ha estado ayudándome con todos los detalles, aunque el nombre es algo que aún no puedo decidir.

Seguiré pensando en ello.

.

.

.

.

.

Tu hija se casó ayer.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva y la recepción encantadora. Fuyumi brillaba de alegría en su bonito vestido blanco y tu yerno la veía como si no existiese nada más.

Habría sido fantástico que estuvieses aquí y formaras parte del protocolo y de todo el brillo que emanaban los Todoroki. Las fotos familiares no estaban completas sin ti, tampoco lo estuvo el baile con la novia ni el emotivo discurso para los recién casados, pero Natsuo lo hizo bastante bien tomando el lugar de "el hombre de la casa".

Sentí un poco de celos al ver tantas sonrisas por todos lados, pero era imposible no sonreír junto a ellos. Fue revitalizante sentirse parte de algo que no sea desolación.

Enji, tienes a una hija maravillosa, me sentí parte de tu familia y eso fue gracias a ella.

Por favor, bendice su matrimonio desde el cielo.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo he encontrado, el lugar digno para nuestra foto.

Está en el mostrador principal, junto a la caja registradora y el libro de encargos.

También encontré el nombre para la florería, aunque eso te lo diré cuando vuelva a verte. Quédate con la duda mientras tanto, es mi pequeña venganza contra ti por abandonarme.

La inauguración será en dos semanas y el primer arreglo que se venda estará enteramente dedicado a ti así que me esforzare en hacerlo increíble.

.

.

.

.

.

He comenzado a salir con nuestro ex vecino.

Lo sé, lo sé, tiene la edad de tu hijo y tus hijos son básicamente los míos, así que estoy saliendo con alguien que podría ser mi hijo. Ahora entiendo un poco cuando te negabas a salir conmigo, pero está bien.

El no jala mis alas cuando se enoja ni me muerde los hombros con afecto como lo hacías tú, pero ambos tienen esa efusividad que siempre me hace feliz.

Él sonríe abiertamente y sólo puede decir lo que siente desde su corazón así que las cosas se ponen color rosa de vez en cuando.

Aun así, no trato de olvidarte ni nada de eso. Sólo… es diferente, ¿sabes? En verdad quiero darme esta oportunidad.

Espero que eso este bien para ti.

Te amo.

.

.

.

.

.

Puse tu colonia en el baño y el ex vecino preguntó por ella. Creo que era cuestión de tiempo, después de todo él pasa algunas noches aquí.

Le dije que era tuya y él sólo sonrió.

 _El señor Todoroki tenía buen gusto_ , eso fue lo que dijo y me besó la frente. No supe si se refería a tu colonia o a mí, así que solo me sonrojé hasta que fue demasiado evidente.

Creo que hasta cierto punto está orgulloso de que yo siga amándote a mi modo y que no haya intentado ocultarlo. Admito que esa actitud suya me hacer sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

Enji, creo voy muy en serio con esta relación.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuyumi tendrá un bebé, su nombre será Enji.

Lo siento, quería ser caprichoso y decírtelo primero que nadie.

Por otro lado nuestro pequeño gato por fin tiene un nombre, aunque eso es gracias a Natsuo y Shoto.

Vas a partirte de risa cuando lo sepas así que esperaré para decírtelo en persona y poder escuchar tu risa de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

Mis alas retoñaron de nuevo, o algo similar a eso. Son demasiado cortas como para volar o hacer nada con ellas, pero al menos han vuelto a verse rojas y brillantes y ya no se caen ni duelen como antes.

Las cosas en la florería van bastante bien, nos hemos vuelto muy populares decorando eventos e incluso tendremos que abrir otra sucursal en la ciudad vecina.

Mi pareja está muy dedicado a su trabajo como héroe y casi no nos vemos. No todo es miel sobre hojuelas pero es agradable comenzar a establecerme con alguien a quien quiero, aun después de todo lo que sucedió.

Comenzaremos a vivir juntos el próximo año así que deséanos suerte.

Y las cosas entre tú y yo, dejémoslo en una pausa indefinida ¿te agrada la idea?

Aun te amo.

Aun te extraño.

Aun estas en mi corazón, así como mi pareja, nuestros gatos y tu familia.

Espero poder verte de nuevo dentro de un par de años, cuando sea demasiado viejo como para continuar en este mundo. Mientras tanto sigue cuidándonos desde el lugar en el que estás.

* * *

Ok, hemos llegado al final de esta historia y eso me emociona muchísimo.

En la última parte no quise poner ninguna fecha en concreto, ni siquiera mencionar si es el mismo año en que Enji murió y esto es porque creo que cada uno tenemos una percepción de "qué tanto tiempo debemos guardar luto antes de seguir", Hawks sólo tomo el tiempo que su corazón le pidió y ya esta. 3  
En fin, mi gracias por acompañarme en esta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.  
Criticas, comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas y me ayudan a mejorar.  
¡MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
